They Called Them
by PenguinKnox
Summary: What happened after Yakavetta was executed? How did Cathleen McBride find those three. She in her own way has a strict right of passage when it comes to crime... rated for later chapters
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER!!!!!

You may skip this it's unimportant! BUT::::::::

I do not own nor will I ever own anything dealing with BDS.

I wrote this story; don't steal it (common courtesy)

The two things I do own in this Fanfic are Cathleen and Adriana.

I made up Da's name, but I didn't make Ma's name.

ENJOY! 


	2. How we ended up here

They called them the Boondock Saints

_They called them the Boondock Saints. Saints I can get, but Boondock…that most likely another story for another time. This is my story about how I got mixed up with those two._

_I'm Cathleen McBride, from the Boston McBrides. My brothers were deported back to Ireland after they got caught offing a guy for Seamus O'Farley. He runs the Irish gangs on the northern side of New York. My mother left with them, my father went shortly after them, on account that he also got caught offing a guy for O'Farley. Before my father got thrown on the ship though, he left me in the hands of Doc, a crazy old Irishman from Kerry. He ran one of the best pubs in Boston. So we might as well start there…_

Flogging Molly skipped on random and the pub filled with Cry of the Celtic. Cathleen pranced behind the bar and started pouring beers left and right.

"Four," She said and grabbed the cash the man had laid down.

"What about them Saints?" Jimmy, a regular drunk, mentioned.

"I don't even want to start on them," replied the nearest new patron.

"I think they're angels! I almost feel safe walking around at night." Cathleen replied and tossed a Guinness to Jimmy.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost, what'd you be having tonight boys?" Cathleen asked and started wiping down the bar top.

"Start us off with two shots and we'll see from there. So Jimmy, what would you said to the saints if you saw them?"

"I-I'd kiss the ground they walk u-upon!" Jimmy stumbled through hiccups.

"And you miss?"

"Cathleen McBride, but everyone calls me Banba." Cathleen said pour the men their shots.

"Well, if it isn't the two guys who saved my b-bar! FUCK!" Doc yelled. "Banba give'm anything they want."

"Anything, Doc?"

"No, Murphy, and you keep your eyes off my best girl here!" Doc said and laughed as he shook Cathleen.

"Why do they call you Banba?"

"What do they call you?" She asked.

"Well, most people call me Connor, and this is me younger brother, Murphy."

"Banba is what most old folks call Ireland. Maybe it was 'cause my family held the highest of old Irish traditions." A guy down the bar started coughing loudly.

"Hold your fucking self for a minute!" Cathleen yelled and walked over to the guy. "For you, ten."

"But that guy down there got the same thing for four!"

"Yeah, but you pissed me off," Cathleen retorted and waited.

"You better be fucking lucky I'm thirsty," The angry man threw the ten down and left with a beer in hand. Cathleen threw it in the cash register and started cleaning up the bar as people left.

Around 2 a.m. the bar had cleared out with the exceptions on Jimmy, Murphy, Doc, Connor, Michael, and an older man who sat secluded in the back of the bar.

"Last call!" Cathleen announced and laughed. "An Irish bar with a closing time, to funny to think about." The man in the back waved her over.

"What can I get you, sir?" He handed her a written on napkin and told her to give it to Murphy and Connor. "Yes, Sir,"

She slipped the napkin to Murphy as she passed him, and walked behind the bar.

They got up and walked over to the man and sat down.

"Ok Jimmy, Mary might be missing you now."

"I suppose you're right, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Night Jimmy, Michael, walk him out will you?" Cathleen asked and started drying glasses. Murphy walked up to the bar and looked at Cathleen.

"Will you go out with me?"

"When?"

"When's good?"

"I work every night this week."

"So do I," Murphy replied.

"Well, then aren't we a matched couple."

"I swear I don't know! I don't!" Michael screamed from the front hallway. Two large men escorted him into the bar.

"Where is owner?"

"Why?" Cathleen asked.

"We need to speak to owner. NOW!" The largest man had a rough Russian accent.

"Just let us speak to him," The littler man spoke up, he had a small Italian accent.

"What if I said no," Cathleen asked.

"Then I shoot you, now," The large man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cathleen's forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Murphy said and looked at the man.

"I am Borya, you tell me now, or I kill the girl." The man in the back stood up with Connor and walked toward the Russian and the Italian.

"No, you won't," He said and pulled out a gun. Connor followed suite and Murphy as well. Cathleen closed her eyes and waited. Doc walked out of his office and looked at the scene.

"I'm not closing, I already told you're su-su-su-, FUCK, boss that." Doc said. Cathleen moved out of Borya's aim and walked in front of the bar.

"You will leave now," She said in perfect Russian.

"No, we won't, not until they close down," The small Italian peeped.

"Was I speaking to you? Talk again and I bust your lip." Cathleen retorted angrily and waited. He said nothing.

"How you get around the counter? Never mind, I still shoot you now," He said and cocked his gun. Cathleen closed her eyes again and waited, all she heard was two shots and two thuds.

"It's ok, dear, you can look now." She looked up at the old man; he had soft eyes and a very caring voice.

"Borya, was that his name? Doc, toss me the phone." She caught the phone and punched in the numbers quickly.

"Pasha? Banba. Is Borya one of your men? Then who does he belong, Nikodim? Ok, thanks." She hung up and phone and downed a shot that Doc had poured for her.

"Borya is a small time soldier for Nikodim Barshal. He runs cards for Vlad Romanov, he's in Moscow. Correct me if I'm wrong, Doc, but doesn't Wendell know Zakhar Dolohov?" Doc nodded. "Then I have to talk to Nora." Cathleen derived.

The group stood in awe of her for a moment. Finally someone spoke.

"I love you." Murphy said without a second thought.

"Da, is she right?" Connor asked and stared at the older man.

"I bow in the presents of such an intelligent woman." Cathleen looked puzzled.

"What's with the bowing and the sporadic mentioning of 'I love you'?" Cathleen asked.

"I've never know anyone that could know so many things about one person." The older man said. Cathleen blushed.

"It would be my brother's faults. They taught me everything I know," Cathleen mention.

"Get these, GOD DAMNED, dead guys out of my bar." Doc yelled and looked around for cops.

"Settle down, Doc." Cathleen said and pressed speed dial.

"David, Banba. Listen, we have a little problem down at the pub, can you fix it? Thanks, Michael will let you in." She hung up the phone, Murphy latched onto her this time.

"Marry me," He said and looked at her.

"We haven't even been on one date." Cathleen answered.

"Duce, did I tell you she was perfect." Doc said and smiled proudly. "The apple never catches the worm."

"Doc, the saying is, 'The apple never falls far from the tree,'" she said and giggled. Doc nodded and went about his way. A knock came at the front door.

"Michael, its David and this group, let them in." Michael nodded and walked away.

"These, Cathleen, are the Saints." Cathleen blushed and looked at her feet.

"How do you feel now? Want to get married?" Murphy asked again.

"I said not without a proper date, and Doc I figured when these two guys ended up dead," Cathleen mentioned.

"She is a bank full of knowledge," Duce said.

_That's how I figured it out, but I didn't really realize at the time that bigger things were happening. I started calling Il Duce Da after a few weeks of seeing Murphy, because Da suited him better. Connor on the other hand felt left out, thus I introduced him to Adriana. Now where was I…_

"Murph, Murphy, wake up," Cathleen shook Murphy awake as he started screaming bloody murder. "I'm right here, relax, I'm fine."

"Tell that to my dreams," Murphy said and touched her face.

The rain from the outside window made a pattern on the wall in their bedroom. The lightning illuminated every corner of the room. Cathleen lay her head on Murphy's chest and tried to get back to sleep. The phone went off a few minutes later.

"Hello? Yeah Da, we're fine. How's Connor doing?" Murphy asked and rubbed his eyes. "Good, yes, we'll meet you tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Da, says hi." Cathleen shook her head. "What's he want to meet us for?"

"Possible new hit," Murphy said. "I don't want you to come."

"Tomorrow?"

"Exactly," Murphy said and petted her red curls.

"What? Why?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want you mixed up in this; I don't want you to get hurt." He said and kissed her softly.

"It's not like I take them out with you, I'm just releasing information. I'll be fine, love, really." She tried to reassure him.

Murphy stared into the abyss of darkness. How could he drag Cathleen into this, even though she knew what would happen and she understood loyalty to a 'T'. Maybe she was too perfect of an Irish girl.


	3. The Phone

The phone rang loudly in Cathleen's ears. She nudged Murphy in the butt to grab it. With no help in sight Cathleen leaned over her snoozing Irish prince and answered the phone.

"Who ever this is, it better be important," Cathleen answered angrily.

"Just put my good for nothing brother on the line," Connor graciously replied.

"One moment please," Cathleen said and shook Murphy. "Murph, Connor's on the line."

Murphy grabbed the phone in tired anger.

"Aye? Yeah that seems to be the main problem." Murphy replied. Cathleen rolled back over to her side of the bed and attempted to get some sleep before her classes started.

"Wait, wait! You did what?! How could you do that, Con?" This caught Cathleen's attention.

"He did what?" She asked pretending to be partially asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Murphy said to her. "Just calm down, how long ago? I'll be over in a bit."

Murphy hung up the phone and sighed. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

"Ok, I'm up now, so tell me!"

"There's just a little problem with Adriana that's all." Murphy told her and rolled off the bed.

"What kind of problem?" Cathleen asked.

"A not so big problem,"

"That's not funny! She's my best friend for Christ sake!"

"Relax, if she want's to tell you she will, now get dressed if you're coming along."

"At least she didn't die in the middle of the night." Cathleen replied and started getting dressed.

Since Connor moved out, of the lavish broken apartment, which was his home with Murphy, Cathleen moved in, for a while. They eventually got a new apartment above Doc's bar, where Cathleen had stayed for most over her grown life.

The walk from Doc's to Connor's new apartment with Adriana was about six city blocks. In the day light it wasn't so bad, in the twilight, let's just say, you wouldn't want to stop to take pictures. The two fought the wind and the walked the six blocks to the apartment.

Cathleen looked at her watch; 6:34 a.m. "All I have to say is they better have coffee," She remarked and continued to fight the wind.

"What? Am I not Irish enough for you?" Murphy asked. Cathleen smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Funny, funny. You're just enough Irish for me," She played along and continued their way.

Connor was standing outside the apartments when they walked up, cigarette in hand. He held the door open for Cathleen who rushed upstairs.

"This is bad, what's Da gonna say?" Connor asked.

"What isn't he going to say," Murphy asked and looked at his brother. They heard an ear shattering scream from the apartments above. They started their sprint.

"A BABY!" Cathleen let out a long excited squeal. Adriana cringed at the sound and then laughed. "How long ago?"

"I'm about two months." Cathleen let out another long squeal.

"What's going on in here?" Murphy asked as they burst through the door.

"She's going to have a baby! A little babaí!" Cathleen squealed again. Adriana couldn't help but laugh at Cathleen making a fool out of herself. "I'm throwing you a shower!"

Adriana walked Cathleen into the kitchen and they talked out plans of a baby shower.

Connor and Murphy collapsed on the couch and looked at the ceiling fan.

"She doesn't know does she?" Cathleen asked and walked up behind the boys, coffee in hand. Connor nodded his head.

"I didn't think I'd get in this kind of position to have to tell her," Connor answered.

"I bet you want one right?" Murphy asked and looked up at Cathleen.

"We can't afford a leanbán, so we can't have one, plus you're working two jobs as it is." Cathleen replied.

"It's almost seven shouldn't you get ready for class?" Connor asked, getting a bit snippy.

"Shit, yeah." Cathleen dashed back into the kitchen by Adriana.

"Da is going to flip a fucking lid." Murphy mentioned and looked back up at the fan.

"Tell me about it, what's Ma gonna say? 'Respect women, don't treat them wrong,' that's her thing." Connor replied.

"Ok, guys we're off. I won't be home 'til later, audition tonight. Love you," Cathleen gave Murphy a kiss and walked over to the door. Adriana merely waved to Connor and walked out the door. Cathleen followed suit.

Work that night was nothing out of the ordinary. Cathleen poured drinks just as fast as the waitresses could get them. Around happy hour the bar filled and then emptied as the night went on. She kept expecting to see the boys meander through the door and plop down at the bar. No such think occurred. It was almost closing time before she saw them.

"Where in God's name have you been?! I've been worried half to death!" Cathleen scolded when they made it to the bar.

"We got hit by a few Russians work with the Fedorov family," Murphy answered.

"They're small numbers runners and package boys. Barely carry 50 in their pockets. They work with the Stepanov family, now there are your big hitters." Cathleen told him and started cleaning the counter.

"No, these guys, these guys were messed up. They work for the Fedorov family, never said they were apart of it." Murphy corrected her.

"Ttttt-take a bbb-beer on the house," Doc said and slid the boys two cold ones.

"Where's Da?"

"Went home, he's a wee bit pissed at Connor here," Murphy said and slapped his brother on the back. Connor looked at his beer and said nothing.

"Just make an honest girl outta her," Cathleen answered and started cleaning up the tables.

"I have to tell her, you know that right! I can't fucking tell her! She'll leave me as it is or put me away!" Connor yelled angrily.

"She's not gonna put you away, worst she'll do is not talk to you for a bit. She doesn't understand the whole picture." Cathleen tried to soothe her broken buddy.

She finished cleaning and sat at the bar. She nuzzled up to Murphy and waited. Connor looked like he was about to cry. He had the realization that he was going to have a kid whether he liked it or not.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? We have the couch," Cathleen asked. Connor finished his beer.

"Na, I have to get home, 'night Murph," He said and hugged his brother.

"He needs a good hug," Cathleen muttered and looked up at Murphy and waited for her 'after work kisses'.

Cathleen stood up and went to lock the front door.

"What's wrong with Connor?"

"He's gotten Adriana pregnant," Murphy answered and watched Cathleen as she walked back.

"Come on, to bed, 'night Doc," Cathleen said and have the old man a peck on the cheek.

"You can start work ttt-tomorrow after you finish your hhh-homework. FUCK!" Cathleen nodded.

They walked up the back steps and headed unlocked their apartment door, which was just down the hall from Doc's apartment. Cathleen flicked on the lights and kicked off her shoes. Murphy sat on the bed and kicked off his work boots. The keys landed on the table and skidded to a stop next to Cathleen's textbooks.

"Da wants you to talk to Smecker," Murphy muttered and lay down on the bed.

"Ok," Cathleen answered, shrugged, and pulled off her work shirts.

"I don't want you too. He's a good guy, yeah, but I don't want you to get your self in trouble."

"Ok," She answered again and pulled her hair out of her pony tail. She grabbed her gray sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

"Don't fucking talk to him ok?" Murphy said angrily.

"I promise, I won't talk to him," Cathleen replied and snuggled up to him.

"Good. I love you Banba," Murphy said and laughed.

"That still doesn't sound right," Cathleen replied and laughed. Murphy stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cathleen asked with a seductive Irish accent. Murphy glanced back at her for a minute and then started his trek back.

"Move at a glacial pace," She remarked and pulled Murphy down by her as soon as he was in reach.

She pulled off his black shirt and kissed him happily and he ran his hands up and down her back. She scooted up to the head board and pulled Murphy closer.

"Do that thing you did last night," She whispered, he was more than happy to oblige.

Ten minutes in, that's when it happened. The phone rang.

"Leave it," Cathleen whispered between breaths. Murphy quickened his pace.

"FUCK! HELLO?!" Murphy screamed into the phone. He handed it to Cathleen.

"Someone better be dead," She muttered as soon as the phone reached her face.

"Connor didn't come home."

"Maybe he's at Da's house." Murphy rolled over to his side of the bed and attempted to find his skivvies; he tossed Cathleen her sweatshirt and then walked into the kitchen.

"But I called Da already, should I call the hospital?"

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Cathleen attempted to reassure her distressed friend.

"I don't know what to do!" Adriana's voice cracked with anxiety.

"FUCK! What am I supposed to do? He's yours!" Cathleen yelled, Murphy popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me, huh?" Adriana snapped back.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you have horrible timing. We were kinda you know," Cathleen hinted.

"Ohh, sorry! Sorry! It's just that I was worried and..." Adriana got quite on her end of the line.

"Ad! Adriana!" Cathleen urged a response.

"Sorry, he just walked in. Talk to you later!" The phone went dead, she hung up the phone.

"Let's just disconnect the phone," Murphy muttered and popped open his beer.

"You going to church in the morning?"

"Yeah, you coming with me?" Cathleen shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm going to get to bed though cause I'm tired beyond belief." Murphy nodded and quickly finished his beer. He turned off the lamp next to the chair and crawled in next to Cathleen. She turned off the light and closed her eyes.


	4. Sounds Just Like Ma

_A short author's note before I start on the third chappy! Give me a review and let me know what you think thus far. Any ideas? Give'm to me so I can possibly put them in! Thanks for reading any way!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the last term was over for Cathleen and she kicked her books aside. Adriana had the swift idea of burning the books, but they'd need them again for their spring term.

"Connor said when the baby comes I don't have to go to school anymore," Adriana shrugged and took a swallow of orange juice.

"Yeah, well Murph said to me that when your baby comes I still have to go so there!" She answered and laughed.

"Let's go shopping!" Adriana suggested.

"With what money?! I have to budget for new socks and pants for Murphy and me. 'Till the economy stops sucking it's needle and thread for me!" Cathleen replied and held up a pair of Murphy's torn pants.

"You got a point, plus we're all saving to fly to Ireland for Christmas right?" Cathleen nodded as she pricked her finger.

"Fuck, yeah, we've got just enough for the tickets, maybe some for shopping. I've saved up for almost a year now. Even with Murphy running two jobs, we still barely get by because this place sucks. Luckily for us, Doc lets us live here for free, just pay utilities and phone."

'That's right; you and Murphy have been together for two years(ish)." Cathleen nodded her head.

The phone rang and Cathleen dashed for it.

"Hello?'

"Cathleen, is that you dear?"

"Hi, Da, what's going on?"

"I heard from the boys that you and Adriana were going to Ireland with them," Da tipped toed around the real reason for the call.

"Let me guess, Da, you want to come with right?"

"Annabelle might have a few choice words for me," He muttered and lit up a cigar.

"Want me to find out for, ya?" Cathleen asked, also tip toeing around the fact that Connor had yet to say anything to Adriana.

"Thank you, darling. So when's dinner then?"

"Be here around 6, I'll try to make something edible," Cathleen replied and giggled.

"I'll be seeing you then, good bye Dear," He hung up the phone without a reply from Cathleen. She sighed.

"Da, wants to come with us now," Cathleen took out her green note book. "I've saved up almost two grand! If we end up paying for Da we'll break the bank!"

"He's got money of his own he'll be fine, call Annabelle though," Adriana suggested. This was one call she wished the boys were around for. She dialed the International line and waited for the operator to connect her.

"These calls like this are killing us too!" Cathleen complained.

"If you didn't want to call her then why did you?"

"One because you said I should and two the boys aren't here to protect me! All I need is Annabelle jumping off the deep end!" Cathleen replied.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Cathleen waved at Adriana to be quiet.

"Annabelle McManus? Hi, it's Cathleen,"

"What a surprise, Dear! I wasn't expecting a call until your next pay day! What's happened?"

"Nothing, Mrs. McManus…"

"Call me Annabelle, or Ma," Annabelle said soothingly, now Cathleen really had to step lightly.

"I was just calling to check up on a few things before we headed over. We'll be getting there around the 16th at like 5 a.m."

"Yeah, Cory's picking you four up," She answered in a rough tone as she took another shot of whiskey.

"Speaking of four…Mr. McManus wants to come with…" Cathleen trailed off and flinched as she waited for a response.

"Maedoc? That lowly son of a bitch wants to come back to my life! He ups and leaves me with two baby boys! Now he wants back!" Cathleen cringed as she heard the screaming. Annabelle started rambling off in Gaelic.

"MA! MA! Settle down! Ěist leis seo anois, MA! Stad!" The boys walked in laughing and heard Cathleen screaming in Gaelic.

"Ma's flipping out!" She handed the phone to Murphy.

"MA! It's Murphy, listen, what happened?"

"Your father wants to come back!" Annabelle screamed and started taking deeper drinks.

"Put the bottle down! Is Aintin Sissy there?"

"She's right here, what you want to talk to her for?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't I just wanted to know," Murphy sat down. Connor waved over Cathleen.

"What's going on?" He asked and watched.

"Da called said he wanted to come with us, but He didn't want to call Her, so I did, cause I still had to finalize everything, and I happened to mention that Da wanted to come with and she went off the deep end." Cathleen looked and the ground, with utter embarrassment.

"Tell her about the baby!" Cathleen muttered to Connor. He waved his hands back and forth.

"She'd really go off the deep end," Connor muttered. Murphy over heard their conversation when Ma wasn't screaming.

"Hey Ma, Connor's got a big surprise for you," He handed the phone to Connor. He hesitantly took it.

"Guess what Ma, I and Adriana are going to have a baby," He said in a hushed tone. The line went quiet.

"WHAT! MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY! PRAISE THE LORD!" She screamed happily, Adriana, Cathleen, and Murphy could hear her. "Let me talk to her!"

He handed the phone happily to Adriana who shook as she took it from him.

"Hello Mrs. McManus," Adriana greeted.

"May the good Lord bless Thee! You'll be so big when you get here! Tell Cathleen to call me on her next pay day we'll discuss things later." Annabelle said and also hung up her phone. Adriana handed it to Cathleen, who hung it up.

"She forgot about, Da" Adriana muttered.

"That was excellent! At least you didn't stutter like I did when I first talked to her," Cathleen said and giggled, Adriana did too.

"So he's going with us then?" Murphy asked; Cathleen nodded.

"We'll talk about this when he comes over for dinner," She replied and looked at the clock. "Speaking of dinner, can you guys go down to the store and pick up this stuff? Da, wants corn beef, cabbage, and potatoes. She's craving the rest. Here's twenty, get smokes if you need them." Cathleen said and handed Murphy the money.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Murphy asked and kissed her.

"You just did," Cathleen answered. "By the way I'm fixing the rips in your pants, because I didn't budget for new clothes until next paycheck."

"Ok, sounds good, we'll be back in a few," Murphy answered and grabbed a heavier coat. Connor kissed Adriana and they left.

"They better hurry back with my double stuffed Oreos." Adriana said grumpily.

"Here, turn something on," Cathleen said and tossed her the remote.

Doc knocked on the front door and waited. After a few minutes of no one answering he unlocked the door to find Cathleen and Adriana vegging on the couch.

"Tttt-The new sss-shipment is here, you need to direct the boys where to ggg-go." Doc said and left the apartment.

"Duty calls," Cathleen muttered and shoved the clothes off to the side. She meandered downstairs to the loading dock behind the bar.

"Ok, Guys. Listen up! Guinness, anything from the Boston Beer Company, Murphy's, O'Hara's, and Finnegans go downstairs directly across from the stairwell. Samuel Adams, any port, gin, vodka, ale, and Killians, goes behind the stairs along the back wall. Any food gets put in the back cooler, and any American brews get put along the left wall! I've got six guys down there sorting everything out, just follow them." Cathleen yelled to the stockmen and the deliverers.

Murphy and Connor rounded the corner, arms full of groceries, and found Cathleen sorting shipments.

"Mercy Mary! NO! This is gets put in the back behind the old shipments, Davy will show you!" Cathleen yelled to a confused waitress.

"You tell her, Catty." Murphy said and helped Cathleen off the truck.

"Take that upstairs; I'll be up in a minute to help Adriana with dinner." She said and gave Murphy a kiss; she went back to yelling at the deliverers.

The twins trudged up the stairs and into the apartment, where Adriana was staring mindlessly at the television. She bit her nails and knocked on the furniture as a cartoon rat also got caught by the Mouse Brigade. Connor shook his head and walked into the kitchen with Murphy.

Ten minutes later Cathleen came storming through the door and headed straight into the kitchen were Adriana was boiling potatoes.

"Sorry, sorry, those guys…don't get me started." Cathleen said and scrubbed her hands.

"Baby, bring me a beer," Murphy yelled.

"Get up and get it your self. I've got dinner to make!"

"Awe, come on pleeeease!" Murphy whined. She tossed him a beer from the door way of the kitchen and went back to work. Adriana giggled and looked at Cathleen.

"I know, I know," Cathleen replied and went back to work. She checked the corn beef in the oven and helped Adriana finish the potatoes.

"Smells like home, only better!" Murphy laughed as Connor changed the channel.

"Hey! Turn that back!" Murphy yelled, like a small child.

"You boys play nice now," Cathleen said from the kitchen in a motherly tone.

"Aye," Murphy replied, she brought him another beer and answered the door when someone knocked.

"Evening Da," Cathleen said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Evening everyone," He replied and waved to Adriana in the kitchen. He sat down with the boys and looked at Connor.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Of course he didn't! He's holding out!" Cathleen answered for him.

"She'll run away or get scared, what the fuck am I supposed to do!?" Connor yelled in a hushed tone. "You tell her."

"Me? Bullshit I will," Cathleen answered. "She's your girlfriend."

"She's your best friend," Connor snapped back.

"You knocked her up!" Cathleen shot back in a whisper.

"I-I…well you…" Cathleen laughed as Connor ran out of comebacks. Murphy looked back and forth at the two.

"Kind of reminds me of ma," Murphy muttered to Da.

"She's Irish," Da replied.

"Just fucking tell her already!" Cathleen nagged.

"Now you know why I left your mother!" Da chirped in and laughed. Cathleen looked at him.

"He's your son, you do it," Cathleen said and left the living room.

Adriana walked out as Cathleen walked in.

"Dinner's almost done, maybe about ten or fifteen minutes," She said to the silent living room.

"Ady, I have to tell you something." Adriana's stomach dropped in a split second.

"CATHLEEN!!" She screamed and ran into the kitchen. Cathleen ushered her out into the living room and sat her next to Murphy.

"Just listen to him," Cathleen said and looked at her friend, distress was written on her face.

"Ady, what I'm going to tell you might cause you a bunch of problems, but…"

"They're the Saints, hun." Cathleen said and left the living room. Adriana scooted away from Murphy and hugged the arm of the couch. Cathleen walked out with drinks.

"There's no alcohol in this one, Adriana so you're gonna have to suffer with reality for a bit." Cathleen said and downed a shot. She popped open beer bottles for the boys and Da.

"You said it yourself that they were the best things to happen to Boston, own up to it." Cathleen said and looked at her friend. "Trust me, if they had wanted to kill you they would have."

"Like that comforts me!" Adriana retorted.

"No innocent blood. No women, no children. It's a rule of conduct, just evil men." Da said and walked over to Adriana. Cathleen scooted on Murphy's lap.

"Dear, you're a kind soul with a clear heart; I would more than welcome you to the family." Adriana looked around the room. Connor was pale as snow and wasn't even looking at her.

"How long did you know?" She asked Cathleen.

"Eh, well I and Murphy have been dating for two years or so, so two years." Cathleen answered her.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Adriana accused.

"It's a loyalty issue. Speaking of which," Cathleen rushed into the kitchen towing Murphy and Da with her.

"They have to talk this out themselves. Both of you set the table while I plate this stuff." Cathleen closed the shutters over the kitchen bar, closing off the kitchen and living room.

"He's scared to death," Murphy muttered to Cathleen.

"Trust me, she's taking this better than anyone," She reassured him. Adriana and Connor walked into the kitchen.

"We talked for a little bit, and we decided we're getting married at the beginning of the year." Adriana said and ran over to Cathleen. The two girls squealed happily.

"This is a happier day than when gas went down below three dollars!" The girls laughed.

"Come on, we got food now." Cathleen said and carried the plates of food over to the small table.

Cathleen grabbed her green notebook off the counter and started flipping through it.

"Ok, so we have three weeks until we have to leave for Ireland. Da, I called Ma and she flipped a lid, but you can go. Your cousin Cory, Aunt Sissy's son is picking us up at the Dublin Airport." Cathleen said and carefully checked everything.

"Adler from the plant knows that we're taking off for Ireland, so we have off until the 7th of January," Murphy said and took a swig of beer.

"You and me have to get meds refilled and put them in our suitcases," Cathleen mentioned to Adriana.

"When do you want the wedding, dear?" Da asked, as Cathleen continued to go a mile a minute.

"We were thinking Ireland?" Adriana said and looked at Connor happily.

"Damn right! A traditional Irish wedding!" Murphy yelled and toasted his brother.

"Banba, are you visiting your parents?" Cathleen dropped her fork. She had thought about it, but she didn't know.

"I got hold of my mother a few days ago, they moved to Maynooth, just north of Corbally. They might come to Dublin, the night we fly in. Michael and Tanner are more than excited." Cathleen muttered, attempting to sound happy.

"What?" Murphy asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," She replied and looked down at her plate.

"Her Da, and I were in the same cell together for two years. Her brothers passed through the gates, their fair share. Her ma left with her brothers when they lost their visas. She was brought her when she was 5 and adopted by Doc when she was 8." Maedoc tried to explain.

"I just don't want you guys to fly off the cuff with my brothers. Doc's told you about them a lot though, but they haven't killed anyone, only attempted." Cathleen muttered trying not to cry. "They're good men though. Best brothers I could ever ask for."

Murphy lifted Cathleen's head.

"Family is family. You're my family, so they're my family. Family stays together and remains loyal. They'd kill for you and so would we." Murphy whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"Speaking of which, boys, we have an agenda this evening." Da said and wiped his mouth.  
"Da! No business at the table!" Cathleen said and slapped his hand.

"Sorry, dear." He apologized. They finished their meal in peace, forks and knives quietly clinking on the plates.

"That was excellent!" Da exclaimed after his plate was cleared.

"Thanks, babe," Murphy said and kissed Cathleen's cheek.

"Love you, Ady," Connor whispered and pecked Adriana's cheek. She blushed deeply.

"Ok, guys take business into the living room and we'll clean up." Cathleen said and started clearing the table. The boys walked out into the living room and started plotting.

"Da, if you want to stop by afterwards, I'll have some leftovers wrapped up." Cathleen said from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's great, thank you." Da yelled back. "Ok boys, near the Waterhouse by the docks, a man by the name of Jahn Micoviski is waiting for a drug pick up from Seamus O'Farley."

They heard a plate crash to the floor in the kitchen. "Sorry, sorry," Cathleen said and cleaned up the mess. They looked at each other, but continued to plan.

"Seamus is the ticket in. He sells drugs to any one, any age."

"He hasn't dabbled in drugs for six years; he's into bigger things now." Cathleen said and brought out coffee.

"What do you mean?" Murphy asked.

"What do you think? Ever since the Russians and the Italians started working together against the Irish and freelance Russians, everything's gotten fucked. Most people go to Don Giuseppe Giordano. He lives in New York, but keeps a place in north Boston. His brother watches stuff around here." Cathleen rattled off information. "Getting O'Farley doesn't work anymore, he's fallen through every crack in the system, plus since his last drug deal went south, he hasn't worked with Micoviski. Micoviski is a package boy anyway; best bet is to follow him, after the pick up." She finished and walked away.

"God I love her," Murphy muttered and sighed as he drank his coffee.

"See me boys, that's what observations get you. Take out Micoviski and any of his men left." Da said. "We better get going; they're bound to be leaving anytime soon."

The girls waved from the kitchen and watched as they boys walked away.

"They'll be fine, they always are." Cathleen said.

"I know that,"

"I wasn't trying to reassure you," She replied and dried the dishes.


	5. The Rolls Royce

_The plan was simple, get in, do the job, and get the fuck out. It was all good until the get out part came._

_Connor knocked out security at the front door and main hallway. Da came behind the boys and shot security in the head. Murphy froze and snapped the lock, leading them into the meeting room. The Russians had no idea what had hit them. Murphy jumped on the table and fired at the first three attempting to flee. Their blood coated the walls like fresh paint. Connor took out another three, who flew against the wall as the bullets pierced their brains. Da threw Micoviski against the wall and held him until the boys were done. Micoviski got on his knees and prayed. _

_And Shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patri, et Fili, Spiritus Sancti.__ With that Micoviski was no more._

_Even though Micoviski was no more, that didn't mean that the rest of the building didn't hear the gun fire and the screaming. They bolted. Da and Connor barely made it out, but Murphy was trapped inside. Two Russians grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him down the hall._

The phone rang in the apartment and the sound echoed off the walls.

"What!?" Cathleen yelled into the phone, as she rolled over in bed. "YOU FUCKING WHAT!"

"Don't be mad," Connor said trying not to allow Cathleen to jump off the deep end.

"YOU FUCKING LOST HIM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE A FUCKING 27 YEAR OLD! HE'S YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! HOW THE FUCKING FUCK…FUCK!" Cathleen yelled.

"Just get dressed and walk down to a club called the Crib, he's there. We're there too, just get here." Connor hung up the phone. Cathleen slammed the phone down and got dressed.

She pulled up to the club twenty minutes later, dressed to kill, literally. She locked the car and walked down the side alley. Connor and Da sat in the dark.

"If I don't find him alive, I'll never fucking forgive you!" Cathleen said angrily before Connor could open his mouth. She pulled out a set of bump keys and unlocked the side door. They walked down into the dark basement. She held up her hand and looked around.

"LET ME OUT! FUCKING ASSHOLES LET ME OUT!" She heard muffled screaming coming from down the corridor. At the far end away from where the sound was coming she saw two Russians laughing. She slowly walked down the corridor toward the noise.

"Hey! Girly, what you doing?" One screamed at her. She said nothing, but kept going. She made a leisurely pace.

"You, girl," The other one jumped in. They closed the gap between them. "What you doing down here?"

"This," Cathleen said and pulled out her father's Army Revolver. She blew holes in their heads quicker than they could blink. "We've got maybe less than five minutes. I'll bitch at you both later."

She bumped open the door to the room where the screaming was coming from.

"Shut up, they'll be down here any second. Hurry up." Cathleen said and cut the ropes off of Murphy's wrists. His face was slightly swollen and bruised, his nose was bleeding profusely.

Connor picked up Murphy and they ran back to the door that they had snuck in. Cathleen watched from the entrance way as a horde of men covered the hall way. She shut the door quietly and the group ran to the car. Cathleen jumped in the driver's seat with Connor and Murphy in the back, and Da in the front seat.

"Maedoc! How could you do that?!" Cathleen yelled as she sped down the road taking the long way home.

"I told you, Banba, call me Da," He replied.

"Fine, Da, same question."

"He was just behind us, like it fucking matters!" Connor yelled.

"Christ fucking sake stop yelling." Murphy muttered and coughed.

"Lord's name," Da said, in a scolding tone.

"Hail Mary, full of grace." Murphy replied and coughed again.

"Stop talking, Murphy, you might have broken a rib or something," Cathleen said. She parked the car in a back alley behind the bar. Connor and Da started walking Murphy up the steps.

"Why'd it take you twenty minutes to get from here to there, if you live 5 away?" Connor asked.

"I had to get ready and find the fucking gun didn't, I?" Cathleen said, she locked the doors and followed the boys through the bar and up the back steps. She unlocked the apartment door and Connor laid Murphy on the couch.

Murphy looked worse than what Cathleen originally thought. His face was swollen on one side; he was coughing up blood occasionally as his nose bled. There was a knob behind his head; blood dripped from his forehead. She ran into the kitchen and found the first aid kit. She brought out a hot damp cloth and started cleaning him up.

"Press speed dial five, tell the person who answers that there's a problem and to get to this apartment," Cathleen ordered to anyone. Connor picked up the phone and dialed.

"'Ello?"

"There's a problem, get to the apartment above Doc's bar, apartment on the left." The phone line went dead. Connor looked at the phone and then hung it up.

"Go downstairs and wait, a black Rolls Royce Phantom 5 will swing in front of the bar, lead anyone who pops out up here. Now!" Cathleen shouted, shooing the men out of the room.

"It's ok, it'll be ok," Cathleen muttered and continued to clean up Murphy.

"I know it will," He whispered.

"I wasn't reassuring you," Cathleen said and smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and looked at the clock. 3:49 a.m.

"I bet no body knew that the living room and our bedroom were the same room!" Cathleen said trying to get her mind focused on other things. She heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Two tall men and a smaller child came into the apartment with Connor and Da in tow.

"Aidan, thank God you got sent." Cathleen said. "You're the doctor in the family, fix him."

"Alright, settle down." Aidan said. Aidan was tall and thin for a 45 year old who was slightly balding.

"Blaine, be a good boy and go sit in the car," The small child ran from the apartment. The other man looked on; he was pale and a little rounder than Aidan was, he stood in the corner.

"Oran, help me carry him down to the car," The round man nodded his head and picked up Murphy's feet. "We'll call when he's done."

Cathleen nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Connor and Da stared as Murphy was lifted out of the apartment.

"You're just going to let them leave with him?" Connor yelled. Cathleen walked out with three beers and sat them down.

"How the fuck would you explain his injuries to a normal doctor? Aidan is a friend of my family's. He's been a doctor for at least 20 years; trust me, Murphy's more than safe. If I didn't think he was, I would have gone with him." She said and popped open the beers.

"When did Adriana go home?"

"I dropped her off around 11 after we cleaned up a bit. She's fine," Cathleen said and took a swig. Connor took his beer and headed for the door.

"I'll call you when they drop him off," Cathleen said, Connor nodded and left.

"Da, here's your leftovers," Cathleen said and ran off to the kitchen. She brought out tuper ware containers full of food. Da kissed her cheek and left as well.

She sat quietly in the apartment, sipping her beer. She didn't even like beer, but when in Rome. She took the last disgusting swallow and went to bed.

The phone rang around noon that day. Cathleen waited outside the bar for the Rolls Royce to pull up. Aidan helped Murphy out of the passenger seat.

"He's bruised up a bit, might have bruised a rib and one of his lungs, but nothing serious, no surgeries. Just some ice, no alcohol, and I gave him some Vicodin for the pain. Let him sleep for a few hours, no work either." Aidan said and handed Cathleen a doctor's note and a prescription bottle.

"Thanks, Aidan," She said and hugged the man.

"Anytime, Banba, anytime." He replied and hopped into the car and drove away.

She helped Murphy upstairs and onto the couch.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit, Nikita gave me some tea this morning," Murphy said and gave a slight cough. Nikita was Aidan's second wife; she was Swedish by decent and really knew her remedies.

"Good, she's a good lady, not much for her English though, but she's good." Cathleen said and petted his hair. "I'll call Connor and Da, tell them your fine."

Murphy nodded and looked up at her. The swelling hand gone down tremendously and he had three stitches in his forehead around his hairline. His nose was still a bit puffy and there was a splint on the bridge. She kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen.

She made her phone calls and brought Murphy out a platter of random leftovers. He sat up and wholly enjoyed every bit. The door almost broke down as Connor rushed in.

He ran over to his brother and looked him over carefully.

"He wasn't abducted by aliens and a clone was left, it's him Connor." Cathleen said and laughed. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure," Connor said and kept staring at his brother. When Cathleen left the room that's when the interrogation began.

"What happened? Who was there? Did you fall asleep?"

"They took me to a hospital, docs and nurses, very cute nurses, maybe I slept." Murphy replied. "I'm out of work for a week too."

"Does she know that?" Connor said and shifted his eyes to the door.

"Aye, not too happy, but Avery, err, Aidan told her it was good for me to rest." Murphy said and moved the platter off the bed. The phone rang in the kitchen.

"I got it!" she shouted and the ringing stopped. She walked out a sandwich for Connor, picked up the platter, and retreated to the kitchen.

"What's the body count at?" Murphy muttered.

"We knocked off a'least nine last night." Connor said through his half full mouth. Cathleen walked back out and started grabbing that the laundry.

"Who was that?" Murphy asked.

"My ma, she wanted to know when we were going to come out and visit the family, o'course she forgot to mention that with the family there are 27 cousins." Cathleen muttered.

"Don't clean the guns until Da gets here," Cathleen mentioned.

"Laundry day?" Murphy asked and got out of bed.

"Every Wednesday," Cathleen reminded him and kicked Connor off the edge of the bed. "That means sheets and the blankets."

A knock came at the door and Connor opened it. Da walked in and took off his coat and unloaded a large suitcase. Cathleen moved the back of the bed up and turned it into a couch.

"Have a seat; I'll bring the folding table." Cathleen mentioned and ran into the back storage room. She brought out an old rickety card table. The guys sat down and started going to work.

"Murph, shirt please," Cathleen said and held out her hand for his black shirt. As he lifted it over his head, you could see the bruises where the Russians had hit them. He had white bandages wrapped around his torso. She took it from him and threw it into the basket.

"Help yourselves to what's ever left," Cathleen said and left the apartment.

"How'd you both live in a place this small?" Da asked and dumped out the bag's contents. Murphy shrugged.

"It's just the two of us; we don't need a lotta room." Murphy replied, he sat down and took in a sharp breath.

"Why don't you sleep in the bedroom?" He retorted.

"Have you seen it, Da? Can't really constitute as a room," Murphy replied. Da shrugged and they started cleaning their guns.


	6. They Finally Got Names

_Thanks to everyone who's decided to take the time and read up! I attempted to find a good Gaelic name for Da, because constantly calling him Da or Il duce gets annoying. Also I'd like to say that I was inspired by Ma's freak out by Ma. Watch "Ma calls from Ireland" on Youtube to get it. Enjoy the next chapter!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cathleen threw the clothes into the dingy washer and slammed the lid down. She wasn't about to interrupt them cleaning so she really hadn't anything to do. She walked upstairs and into the bar room where Doc was prepping for that night.

"I'm surprised ttt-to see you 'own 'ere this morn'ng." Doc mentioned.

"Morning, hi Daniel," Cathleen greeted and waved to the elderly man sitting alone at the end of the bar. The man looked at her and waved back.

"Boys working?" Doc questioned.

"In their own way they are," she answered and rolled her eyes. Doc poured her a cup of coffee. She gladly drank it down.

"When ddd-do I gg-get your, fuck! Report card?"

"They should be mailing it out in a week or so, we just finished finals." Cathleen replied, Doc nodded.

"Yy-you know how your ma is with those tings," Cathleen nodded and looked up at the bar.

"You've been taking care of me for a long long time haven't you," Cathleen said.

"Yep, ever since you were little. Little Banba," Doc said in a kind tone.

"You used to dance around the bar in your little Sunday dresses," Daniel added in. Cathleen blushed and giggled. Doc laughed and poured Daniel another pint.

The bar had a steady in and out period. The tables were never completely full at any point. Adriana happened to crash in a little bit before noon.

"Where's Connor?!" She asked in a shrill tone.

"Upstairs where they all are, but we can't go up there, you should know that." Cathleen pulled out a chair for her. She nodded; Doc poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Does everyone know?!"

"Not everyone; Penny, you know the baker's wife, yeah she doesn't know." Cathleen joked trying to cheer up her friend.

"Not funny, my fucking Dad want's him dead! My smexy Irish man. He want's him dead!" Adriana panicked, Cathleen giggled as she watched Adriana flip.

"Your dad doesn't give to shits about the sky! Trust me, Connor'll be fine."

"Yeah, that doesn't help me worth shit!"

Doc and Daniel looked at the two girls, easily entertained. Adriana had begun to wildly fling her arms around, nearly smacking Cathleen.

"Did you happen to mention you're getting married?!" Cathleen added with a hint of sarcasms.

"Yes, but it's not like he fucking cares! All he cares about is his fucking bike and all the money he doesn't have!" Adriana muttered angrily, she quickly shot down the rest of her orange juice.

"Come on, I've got laundry to finish." Cathleen said and pulled her friend away from the bar.

"Was there alcohol in that, Doc?"

"Not aaa dd-drop," He answered and looked at Daniel.

***

Adriana leaned against the wall on a stool and looked around. There were two washers and a dryer, that looked older than South Boston. The room itself was poorly lit with two light bulbs, which swung freely in the air from their cords. There was a long clothes line connecting two walls. Bottle started to clink together in the adjoining room as the second washer kicked into spin cycle.

Cathleen carefully looked through the laundry, separating her laundry from Murphy's. When the dryer buzzed it's like she didn't miss a beat.

"They should be done by now." Cathleen mentioned as she folded the last dry load of clothes. She checked her watch; 1:45 p.m.

"They better be, I'm starving and Connor promised to buy me lunch."

"Lucky Duck," Cathleen said and they walked up the back stairwell to the apartments.

Cathleen nudged open the door and walked inside. The apartment was empty with neither guns nor boys in site. She tossed the basket onto the couch and sat down.

"That's the best thing about versatility; a bed one hour can be a couch the next." Cathleen said and again separated the laundry.

"If they're not back by 2, let's go to lunch, cause I'm gonna die." Adriana said and fell into a chair.

"Agreed," Cathleen replied and walked into the back storage room. She let out a long scream.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL OUR SHIT GO?!" The back room which had been cramped full of junk, that neither one needed, was completely empty besides the dresser, a table, and a mattress. Adriana ran over.

"What?"

"This room was full of shit, not particularly useful shit, but shit none the less and now it's fit to sleep in!" Cathleen walked into the room. It was a smaller room, big enough for one person, a dresser, and maybe a small table. Cathleen never really used it for useful sleeping when only she had the apartment. Cathleen stood there amazed that there was actual carpet in the room.

"Oh my GOD! There's a window!" She exclaimed and ran over to the window. She looked down at the street. She saw the guys walking up to the bar. She quickly lifted the window and whistled down to them.

"Babe, we've been robbed. In a good way!" She yelled down.

"What?!" Murphy yelled and shielded his eyes from the sun's glare.

"Someone stole the shit from the spare room," She yelled.

"What?!" He yelled up again. Cathleen gave up and went back inside the room.

"He's deaf!" Cathleen exclaimed and shut the window. Adriana rolled her eyes and they walked out of the room. The boys came rushing into the apartment.

"What ya yelling about now?" Murphy asked and tossed his jacket on the couch.

"Someone stole our shit, babe," Cathleen said and showed him the empty room.

"No they didn't, Da suggested we clean it up a bit, have an actual bedroom."

"That was perfectly good shit we had in there! Where'd you take it?" Cathleen asked.

"Homeless shelter," Murphy said and sat down on the couch and kicked off his boots. Cathleen sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You're a good man," She whispered and kissed his cheek. "But did you realize that most of the stuff you threw away was either family stuff, or stuff for the bedroom?"

"What? Na, there was nothing about the family in the boxes. Yours or mine."

"No? Oh, never mind then I musta put the important boxes in the basement." Cathleen replied and kissed him again.

"Lets get going Ady, I'm pretty sure you're starving." Adriana nodded and side glanced at Murphy's and Cathleen's little make out session. Connor and Adriana snuck out and left the two in a comfortable silence.

Cathleen crawled onto Murphy's lap and kissed him happily. Murphy ran his hand up and down her back and through her hair. He reached his hand up her shirt and teased her a bit. Cathleen smiled and kissed his ear a bit.

Gun fire came from down in the street. Cathleen fell of Murphy's lap and looked out the window. A ping came from just outside the window sill.

"Coimhéad, seachain!" Murphy yelled and moved Cathleen onto the floor. The gun shots continued, Cathleen moved closer to Murphy.

"Adriana and Connor went out there," She whispered. "Doc!"

"It'll be ok, k?" The shots subsided and Murphy carefully got up and looked out the window. Three bodies were lying in the street.

"What's going on?"

"Three people are down there," Cathleen got up and had a look for herself. She grabbed her coat and they walked outside with the rest of the on lookers.

Doc and a group of regulars sat at the entrance to McGinty's. Cathleen took a deep breath when she saw him. Connor and Adriana came rushing around the corner. Three slender men dressed in flannel jackets and news boy caps with black slacks lay on the ground. None were moving, and the onlookers didn't dare to check. The sirens got closer and people started moving out as they did.

A car pulled up followed by a second. Six men got out total.

"Ok, folks, lets go back to whatever it was you were doing." Connor and Murphy easily recognized the man in charge.

"Afternoon boys,"

"Afternoon, Smecker." Murphy replied coolly.

"No anything about this?" He asked and lit up a cigarette.

"I was upstairs with my girl, speaking of which…" Murphy looked around for Cathleen. She walked up next to him.

"Hello Miss?"

"Cathleen McBride," She replied and shook his hand. A bit too formal for her taste, but this wasn't a usual scene in South Boston.

"McBride…McBride…Are you the daughter of Angus Finn McBride?" Cathleen nodded slowly. "Interesting, anyway, did you see anyone?"

"All I saw was Murph's hair." Cathleen replied and smiled a bit. Adriana, who had heard the reply rolled her eyes.

"What about you hot shot?" He turned over to Connor.

"We were a block away heading for lunch."

"We?" Smecker questioned.

"Me and my girl," Connor said and pulled Adriana closer.

"Adriana Gibbs," She answered.

"Nice meeting you," Smecker said and gracefully shook her hand. "Boys, as for you, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"We're not going down town." Connor interjected.

"Did I say that?" Smecker asked shocked. "Is there a place we can talk?"

"You can use the apartment," Cathleen suggested. "It's just above the bar."

"Excellent!" He answered and started walking toward the bar. They followed him carefully.

Upstairs, Smecker, Murphy, and Connor sat down at the kitchen table. Cathleen and Adriana cleaned up the living room. Their conversation was kept in a quiet tone, with no random bursts of outrage.

"He's the one Murphy said not to talk to?" Cathleen nodded.

"He said he was a good guy, but not to talk to him." Cathleen replied. "How does he expect both of us to sleep in that little room?"

Murphy came out of the kitchen and walked over to Cathleen.

"He says he wants to talk to you," Murphy said and looked off to the side. Cathleen nodded and followed Murphy into the kitchen. She sat down in between Murphy and Connor, directly across from Smecker.

"Murphy here tells me that you know a lot,"

"I know a lot about everything," She answered. Her brothers never fully prepared her for any questionings.

"Well how about a gang it at a club a few blocks away?" Smecker asked and flicked his cigarette cherry.

"It depends." Cathleen replied. Maybe she was grasping from different cop movies she had seen over the years.

"I'm not accusing you, it's just a question."

"I know it is; what do you want to know?" She answered and looked at him. Murphy threw his arm over the back of her chair.

"What did you know about the family? I know you know a lot about every family, you're father had it recorded. So tell me about Micoviski."

Cathleen sat quietly and looked at him. So her father told the cops that she knew everything, down to the brand of socks each person wore in what family, maybe this was a horrible trick.

"Tell him, Banba, he's one of the good guys." Murphy whispered to her in Gaelic.

"I knew that when I was little they used to hustle drugs, just pot and maybe coke depending on the month. Seamus O'Farley used to work with Don Mario Bruno; Micoviski worked with the guys that ran the club. When I was little Micoviski fucked over O'Farley on a bad deal, the till was a little dry." Cathleen said and looked at him.

"Anything else?"

"Micoviski wore a size 10 men's shoe and knew two languages: Italian and English. His wife Maria, she was a bit of a simpleton. She used to baby sit for people on my block." Cathleen finished, of course, with useless information.

"Tell me about O'Farley."

"O'Farley is the son of a bitch who got my brother's thrown out of the fucking country and my father too. He comes from Shannon, Ireland. Has a wife there, no kids. He wanted Micoviski knocked off because he took two grand. The numbers were high and those people that liked Micoviski were far and few. O'Farley promised my brothers three grand each to do the hit for him. They accepted, O'Farley got picked up for dealing two hours after my brothers left for the hit. The cops got them before anything else." Cathleen explained and leaned against Murphy.

"My father saw it like this 'The job was fucked up because of the employer, thus the employer must pay.' Well, O'Farley told my Da that if he did the hit, successfully, he'd pay him the six grand he owed my brothers plus another three grand for my Da. Da agreed, a snitch inside O'Farley's house told the cops, my Da fucked up two guys at the door, and almost had Micoviski dead, when the cops raided."

"So, you're saying that this whole Micoviski thing is a personal thing." Smecker questioned.

"No, O'Farley is the personal thing, Micoviski is a tool." She answered.

"Who are his enemies?"

"Micoviski? No one, sure he's got his bookies, but other than that, he's a fucking errand boy. Of course, he does hang around with some pretty important guys in the Italian and Russian families."

"Thanks, I guess that helps narrow it down a bit," He replied.

"I didn't think I was going to get questioned, sorry I couldn't spit out anymore names." Cathleen replied. Smecker stood up and showed himself to the door. Cathleen sat and started crying as he left.

"I let down my family! I sold out our secrets!" Cathleen muttered through tears.

"Anyone who has access to the files, knows those things, I saw the files before when he was questioning you, the information goes pretty much straight to what you said. He was using you to make sure that we couldn't get pinned for any of that stuff." Murphy said and smiled. "You did excellent!"

He kissed her happily and she gave a small grin. "Get pinned for what?"

"The whole thing last night," He shrugged it off and tried to kiss her again.

"You never said anything about us getting caught," She started to over react.

"Settle down, we're not going to get caught because of Smecker." Murphy answered. Connor stood up and walked out into the living room where Adriana sat staring off into the distance.

"Shall we get lunch?" She nodded and followed him out the door.

Cathleen walked out of the kitchen and started cleaning up the apartment. She walked into the new bedroom and looked around. It might fit two people.

"Babe, what time is it?"

"Quarter to three," Murphy yelled from the kitchen.

"I have to bartend tonight." Murphy walked into the room by her.

"You know I hate when you bartend, bunch of drunken Irishmen eyeing ya up every second of you' shift."

"Like you don't eye me up, every single day. Plus this is going toward the travel fund. I've only got six shifts for Doc before we leave." Cathleen said and walked over to him. She looked up at him and pulled on his shirt. He bent his head down and kissed her. She fell into him and pulled him over to the lone mattress.

She pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Their lips met and their hands removed their clothing. Cathleen still being shy in a random way teased Murphy as she striped in front of him. She lay down and pulled him closer. He pulled her closer to him.

"Ma was right, you did come out first." Cathleen muttered and pure pleasure illuminated her face.

Murphy went in slow and sweet at first listening to her moan in pleasure. Then he quickened his pace. He kissed her mouth and slowly down her neck. Cathleen through her hand against the wall and raked her fingers down the wall as she hit her peak. Murphy could tell too, he slammed into her and put his hand in hers. Her eyes lit up as she climaxed and kissed him. Murphy rolled over to her side and held on to her, kissing her neck.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I, you," He answered. She looked at the wall and gave a quiet sigh. "I love you more than ya can 'magine."

_He finally picks up on sighs. Good man. _Cathleen thought and smiled.

Down in the street, the three dead men finally got names.


	7. Boston to Dublin

_Three weeks later…_

Cathleen feverishly packed up the apartment. Adriana walked in wheeling her own apartment.

"Christ! Did you forget Connor?" Cathleen asked and laughed.

"No, he's downstairs," She answered and collapsed on the couch. Cathleen finished packing the suite cases and tossed them into the living room.

"So how do you like the new bedroom?"

"It's weird; we actually have a living room." Cathleen replied and rechecked the entire set of luggage.

_Murphy's pants…check, my pajamas…check, both toothbrushes…check, rain and possible snow gear…check, undies…check, every other fucking thing I can think of…check._ Cathleen checked everything off her list and finally declared she was done.

"It's taken me four fucking days, but I did it." Adriana smiled half heartedly and then looked off.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…it's nothing," Adriana muttered and turned on the TV.

"Ok, something's up, what is it?" Cathleen asked and poked her friend in the face with her finger. "So tell me."

"Honestly, it's nothing." Adriana said and flipped through the channels. "IT'S MILEY!" Cathleen let out a shriek and quickly turned over the channel.

"That was close," Cathleen laughed, Adriana snorted as she laughed.

"Ok, there is one thing bothering me."

"Is it Ma?" Adriana nodded and turned off the TV.

"Trust me, you'll be fine, Ma's a really happy person." Cathleen attempted to lie, but failed.

"Just tell her, 'deoch a leat do dhuine.' It roughly means 'I get you a drink.'" Cathleen attempted to teach her.

"Positive it'll work?" Adriana questioned. Cathleen nodded. The boys came clambering in the room.

"Jesus!" Cathleen screamed and noticed that they were slightly tipsy. "They're fucking drunk!"

"We're not drunk," Murphy attempted to correct her.

"If you don't sober up before we get to the air port you can fucking forget even going because changing our fly out date on short notice would fuck us over!" Cathleen said and angrily left the room.

Murphy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen after her. Connor and Adriana chilled in the living room listening as the fighting ensued.

"They're always arguing," Adriana muttered, Connor nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Adriana shrugged.

"WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO GO? ARE YOU GONNA STAY HOME WITH YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?!" Was all they heard from the kitchen.

"I NEVER FUCKIN' CHEATED OK? IS THAT TOO MUCH FOR YOUR FUCK'N THICK HEAD?!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, MURPHY!" Cathleen angrily walked from the kitchen to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Connor gave Murphy a questioned look as he walked into the living room.

"Just give her a few minutes to cool off," Murphy said. "We still have to wait for Da."

"Should I go talk to her?" Adriana offered.

"Na, she'll be ok." Murphy answered and tied up his boots. He walked over to the door and gave a little knock.

"Babe, when's Da supposed to get here?"

"Ten or fifteen minutes," She replied angrily through the door.

"See, she'll come out and be just fine when Da gets here." Murphy whispered, the door opened slightly and Cathleen tossed out two more bags. Murphy walked over and quickly entered the room.

"Com' 'ere," Murphy said sweetly. Cathleen ignored him and went through her check list. "Cathleen, I said come here."

She heard the forcefulness in his voice; it was nice to hear it once in a while. She set down her list and walked over by him.

"Trust me, it's never happened, never gonna happen." Cathleen nodded and didn't say a word, she just listened.

"Hello everyone!" came a familiar voice.

"Da's here, we have to get going, do you have the passports?" Cathleen quickly remembered. Murphy patted his jacket pocket.

"Hi Da," Cathleen said as she walked out of the bedroom, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Are we ready? Our plan leaves in a few hours, but we still have security and all."

Everyone nodded and the boys lifted the suitcases downstairs as Cathleen and Adriana locked up the apartment and turned off all the electrical appliances. They walked over to Doc's apartment and gave the door a rap.

"W-w-w-who is it?" Doc stuttered.

"Open the door," Cathleen replied.

"Off to Ireland, Banba?"

"Aye, we'll be back by the 6th of January, 7th for sure. I taught Michael where everything goes, I printed out new schedules and check lists for truck drop offs, and where we do business. There shouldn't be much else you can't handle; I left the numbers of where we're going to be downstairs on one of the coolers. Oh, I've also left you my car for any use; it's parked where it always is." Cathleen said and handed him the keys.

"Relax, Banba, I've got it under c-c-control. When ye get back we can have a nice family Christmas like always." Doc said and hugged her.

"Love you, Doc," Cathleen said and pecked his cheek.

"Safe flight, all of ya," Doc replied and shut the door. Cathleen and Adriana left the apartments and walked downstairs where the guys were waiting with two cabs.

"I'll ride with Connor and Adriana, unless you girls wanted to share a cab?" Da questioned.

"Yes, we were thinking of sharing a cab and you boys can take the other one," Cathleen agreed. Connor and Murphy finished loading all the bags into the cabs and waited.

"Boys you're with me, the girls take the first cab."

"Logan International Airport," Cathleen told both drivers and the girls hoped into their cabs.

Despite the fact that with was mid-December in Boston, there was more sludge than snow. The wind still hit hard and pushed the cars back and forth slightly. Cathleen could hear the water and sludge fly underneath the tires as they drove. Cathleen rechecked her purse for meds, a wallet, and her passport.

"Shit, where's my passport!" Cathleen hastily questioned. "Never mind, Murphy's got it."

"You fucking scared me," Adriana said and checked her own things.

"Remember when we said we'd run off to Ireland to find some smexy Irishmen?"

"Oh yeah, that was forever ago, but we're no longer running off to Ireland to find smexy Irishmen we're running off to meet their mom." Adriana looked at the ground again as the word slipped out.

"Trust me, she's a great lady! Even though I never met her in person, she seems really cool," Cathleen attempted to help.

The cabs pulled up to a busy terminal and slid to a stop. The people coming and going neither liked nor disliked that two cabs had just splashed the, already mucky sidewalk, with extra slush.

Cathleen paid the drivers and helped the guys empty the trunks. Cathleen and Adriana shivered as they entered the warm terminal.

"We check in and then head over to Terminal E to get on Aer Lingus." Cathleen said off the top of her head.

"She's got to relax," Da muttered.

"I heard that," Cathleen said as they walked up to the front counter.

"Good evening, name?" The woman behind the counter welcomed.

"All the tickets are under McManus," Cathleen said.

"Ok, put your bags on the scale. Here are your tags," The overly happy woman said to the group as they weighed their bags. "Terminal E, have a safe flight, oh by the way your flight has been moved up a few minutes."

The group left their bags and headed with their tickets to the terminal. The walk to the terminal was slightly better than the drive. There wasn't many people stomping the corridors and the moving sidewalks made the walk more enjoyable.

"Remind me again why we're flying at six o'clock at night, fer?" Murphy complained.

"Because this was the cheapest flight I could get without breaking budget AND we'd get there early." Cathleen mentioned as they entered security.

"Shoes off, passports out, put any metal objects: belts, cell phones, rings, glasses, and wallet chains in the baskets supplied for you." A tired looking security guard ordered.

The group did as followed. Adriana went first, followed by Cathleen, who was followed by Da. Murphy beeped as he entered the scanner. He rechecked his pockets and found a few bits of loose change and tossed it into the basket. Murphy walked through with no problem. Connor on the other hand, went through six times still beeping. The security guards patted him down and then released him.

"Jest keep walking," Connor whispered to Adriana who gave him a quizzed look. They gathered their things and headed to their terminal.

Cathleen collapsed on a chair and sorted through her carry on. Murphy drug Connor off to the Men's Restroom.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Connor asked, attempting to look innocent.

"What have you got on you?"

"It's nothing," Connor whispered back.

"Leave your brother alone," Da said as he walked in. "It's just a flask. I know the guards, they're fine people."

Murphy nodded and left, leaving Da and Connor alone. "Thanks, Da." Da nodded and walked away into a stall.

"It was a fucking flask!" Murphy whispered loudly to Cathleen.

"He didn't put it up?" Cathleen replied.

"No, apparently not,"

"Oh, the no liquid rule, I get it. Well anyway I've got about a hundred in loose cash for exchanging and we can exchange more later," Cathleen mentioned. Murphy nodded and looked around.

"Where'd Ady go?"

"Food, it calls to her." Cathleen replied and started sorting through her carry on yet again. Murphy tossed his backpack over to her.

"Any name yet?" Murphy asked and leaned on her shoulder.

"Nope, she said she liked David for a boy and she said maybe Elsa for a girl, but she can't make up her mind, so maybe mom could help." Cathleen mentioned and gave him a quick kiss.

"I hate flying; did I forget to mention that?" Murphy asked.

"Yes, you did a few times," Cathleen answered.

"AIRTRAN AMERICA TO CHICAGO IS NOW BOARDING." A somewhat robotic voice came over the intercom.

"That could get annoying," Murphy mentioned and snuck in another kiss. Cathleen nodded and kissed him back.

"You would not believe the lines! For a cheeseburger!" Adriana mentioned and she walked back.

"Do you want to go over what you're going to say to ma?"

"Sure, I guess," Adriana agreed and bit into her greasy McDonald's cheeseburger.

"I hate that place with a passion!" Cathleen commented. "Ok, 'deoch a leat do dhuine.'"

"Dayoch a leet do hwine." Adriana attempted to repeat with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow, and then repeat." Cathleen giggled. Adriana's face turned red and she finished her bite before she began again.

"Deoch a leat do dhuine,"

"Iomlán!" Cathleen shouted and clapped.

"Really? Wait what?" Adriana asked.

"Perfect, roughly translated; you did better than I did my first few times," Cathleen agreed.

"You're such a good teacher," Murphy kissed her. Connor and Da approached the group.

"I see you're not fighting anymore, eh Murph," Connor mentioned and took a seat next to Adriana and stole the rest of her sandwich.

"Hey!" Adriana said angrily. Connor looked at her with a face of an angel.

"How are you doing, Da?" Cathleen asked.  
"A bit nervous actually, I haven't seen Annabelle in 26 years." Da said and took a seat.

"Well she didn't seem all that mad, when I told her," Cathleen attempted to bluff him. Da nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know what Michael told me?" Murphy asked, to no one in particular. Everyone gave him a quizzed look.

"He once gave a kid 10 dollars to look up at the ceiling at a mall with his finger pointed up in the air, everyone stopped to watch." Murphy said and laughed, Cathleen gave a less than excited giggle, because she had heard the story a million times before.

"Fine, I thought it was funny," Murphy scoffed and attempted to ignore everyone.

"AER LINGUS BOSTON TO DUBLIN IS NOW BOARDING," a loud robotic voice came over the intercom.

Murphy gripped Cathleen's hand tightly and looked her worriedly in the eyes. She knew this look; it was that look that proved to her he was vulnerable. She nodded her head and gave him a smile.

"Welcome to Aer Lingus, please hand me your tickets!" Another overly excited stewardess said. The group followed the line and eventually made it onto the plane.

"Da, you're sitting aisle then it's Murphy and I have window," Cathleen said to Da as he attempted to find his seat.

"Connor, we're across the aisle from them," Adriana whispered and trudged onto the flight. Connor nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right there," Cathleen said and pointed to their seats.

The straggling passengers finished boarding and found their seats. The crew started their preliminary checking of seat belts and passengers.

"If everyone can watch me for a moment, thank you!" A very hyper stewardess said from the front. "In case of a mid air flight complication here are your exits."

She quickly pointed to her back, her sides, down in front of her and along the edges of the plan. Murphy griped Cathleen's hand and he took a deep breath.

"There are also emergency description cards in the seats a head of you, along with a pair of head phones, for your enjoying pleasure! Once the plane settles in mid air we will dispense drinks and food trays!"

"Good Evening folks, this is your captain speaking, we are flying out from Boston to Dublin Ireland on this fine December night. We have perfect conditions, and a lovely crew on board. We are all set for take off, enjoy your flight." The captain clicked off.

"Turn off all cell phones, electronical devices, Blackberries, and personal computer. You may resume having them on once the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign."

Murphy's grip started to strain on Cathleen's hand as the plane moved into the fly zone.

"You're fine, just relax." Cathleen said and checked her seat belt. She gave him a quick kiss and looked out the window as the plane rolled for take off. Da looked less than enthused about being on the plane. Adriana peered out the window, like a small excited child, as they took off and the ground fell beneath them.

Murphy, Connor, and Da all had their eyes closed and they were barely breathing. Murphy's knuckles had turned pale quickly, Cathleen smiled.

_At least we know they're kryptonite. _Cathleen thought.

_It's cute to know they're scared of something! _Adriana thought.

_We're going to die._ Connor, Murphy, and Da exchanged the same thought.


	8. Enough about Ira!

The rest of the flight went smoothly, except for the landing. Again the boys were worried about their impending doom. Cathleen and Adriana rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

The group walked down to baggage and waited among the masses to retrieve their things. Adriana could feel the jet lag kicking in as she pulled her luggage off the rotating belt.

"No sleeping, remember when Bernadine said." Cathleen attempted to remind her.

"So who was picking us up?" Murphy asked, still shaking from the flight.

"Cory is supposed too," Cathleen replied. "You did so good, baby." Murphy blushed slightly and then looked around for his cousin.

"Are you going to see your folks?"

"I guess they're driving out to see us tomorrow I think." Cathleen assumed and they walked out to the pick up lanes.

There were happy arrivals and crying departures, millions of taxi's and loads of busses dropping off and picking up. It wasn't much different from the Boston Airport, well except for the trunk that was loading booze onto a loading cart.

Cathleen looked at her watch. "We're like right on time, where is he?"

"You mean us?" Cathleen turned around to see two twins staring at her. She dropped her bags and ran over to them. They lifted her off the ground on impact.

"How are you guys?!" Cathleen asked and gave them each a kiss.

"We've be'n bett'r, 'ow are you?" One of the boys asked.

"We're doing great! You guys got taller!" Cathleen hugged them again and then heard a cough from behind her.

"Oh god, sorry, um, guys this is Murphy. Murphy, this is Tanner, he's got darker hair and a slightly bigger nose, this is Michael, he's a bit nicer looking." Cathleen said and introduced them.

The boys stared down Murphy and took a slow and long time analyzing him. Connor walked up next to Murphy and looked the twins up and down.

"Boys, this is Connor he's Ady's boyfriend, err, fiancé." Cathleen introduced him.

"Ady's here?" Tanner asked, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, she's right here," Cathleen said and pushed Adriana into clear view. Tanner nodded and looked like he was about to cry slightly.

"Then this is Da," Cathleen said. Maedoc shook the boys' hands and gave them a small greeting.

"Annabelle called our ma and told her that Cory got sick so he couldn't pick you all up so, we volunteered." Michael said, breaking the awkward silence.

"How'd she…"

"I gave each of the mom's their numbers just in case something happened and us without cell phones," Cathleen explained and held on to Murphy.

"Well it's freezing out here, how about we get all the stuff loaded up," Tanner said and proceeded to march the group along. Murphy held Cathleen back.

"What's going on with this?"

"What? Oh, you mean Ady and Tanner. Well one time I came back because my actual Grandfather died and Ady came with to console me and they kind of hit it off," Cathleen tried to clean up the story. "Long story short, he likes her, she liked him. Emphasis on liked."

"And with the other one?"

"Who? Michael?" she whispered. "Well, he's just over protective of the only girl in the family besides our mom." Murphy nodded and followed the group.

The sound of planes taking off and landing surrounded the airport, slamming doors, shouting, and small bursts of honking horns. The sun hadn't even made a peek over the earth yet, but they all had a long day ahead of them.

The group arrived in Maynooth about 25 minutes later; the town seemed to be busy, despite the lack of sunlight. The street lamps were still on and humming as the group pulled into the driveway. Cathleen had only been to her parent's new house once, and that was for her Grandfather's funeral.

As she got out of the truck she stared at the rolling garden spread and the semi wrap around porch. The front over hang was supported by small columns painted in a light green. Somewhere in the distance a loud lawn mover had started up and shook Cathleen out of the gawking faze.

"Come on, I'm not your fucking slave," Michael shouted from the back of the truck.

"I thought we were staying with Annabelle?" Cathleen questioned.

"Well, Ma though maybe it would be a good idea to have everyone over for a dinner tonight and then you guys go back with them in the morning, we have loads of room." Cathleen nodded her head, uncertain if he was lying or not. She grabbed her bags and led the troupe into the house.

They dropped their bags in the front hall. Cathleen's mom rushed out from the back kitchen. She was dressed as if she was wearing curtains with her hair still in curlers.

"Mom!" Cathleen said happily and hugged her.

"It's only been three years," Her mother replied and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, this is Murphy," He shook her hand, and gave a weak smile.

"Call me Dotty," Her mother replied in a blushing tone.

"Nice to meet you, Dotty," Murphy answered and then stepped behind Cathleen.

"Mom, this is Maedoc, he was with Dad in lock up. Then you know Adriana," Dotty hugged Adriana liked a daughter and also gave her a peck on the head. "And her fiancé Connor."

"Well it was fun meeting all of you, Killian get your ass out here," She screamed and then put on a pleasant smile. A tall and lean man staggered out of the dinning room.

"Killian, how's it been?" Maedoc asked, and shook his hand.

"Maedoc! Come with me, I have tons of things to show you." Killian said and attempted to usher Maedoc away.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Cathleen yelled chancing to grab his attention.

"Banba! My little Banba," Killian yelled and hugged her. "Who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Well, this is Murphy, my boyfriend, and this is Connor, Murphy's brother and Adriana's fiancé." Killian shook their hands.

"Nice firm grip, just like fine gentlemen."

"Of course my boys are," Maedoc laughed and slapped Killian on the back. Killian laughed as well and hugged Adriana.

"Lets get to the dinning room, breakfast is waiting." The group trudged down the hall and into the dinning room, Killian held Cathleen back.

"Is Adriana pregnant?" He asked, almost as a concerned father.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know? Mom doesn't even know." Cathleen asked confused.

"A father always knows," Killian said and tapped his nose.

Breakfast went smoothly; Maedoc and Killian started telling stories about their days in jail, the number of people they both killed and small stories of everything else. Tanner and Michael excused themselves around 7:30 to head off to work. Cathleen walked them out at Michael's request.

"I don't trust him, Catty, not at all." Michael said as he threw his jacket on.

"He's never done anything wrong to me," Cathleen defended.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Catty, I've been in jail, I've seen hit men, and I've seen serial killers with no purpose. Now tell me!" Michael ordered.

"If Murphy wants to tell you his personal business, then he'll tell you, until then stop asking me!"

"There's my baby siste', defends family. Those boys'll fit in fine 'round here," Michael said and hugged her. Cathleen walked back to the dinning room, still confused about Michael's motives, and motioned to Murphy that she'd tell him later.

Killian and Maedoc trudged off to the pub around 9 after the morning chores were done. Murphy and Connor collapsed on the couch with a sigh. Cathleen and Adriana brought them out some drinks and left them alone to watch television.

"So, when are you due?" Dotty asked to the girls when they got back.

"What?" Cathleen asked, assuming the question was pointed her.

"I'M due in May or June. How did you know?" Adriana said and took a sip of coffee.

"Killian told me," Dotty replied and hid in her coffee mug. "So girls shall we start on lunch?"

"Lunch? Ma, we just ate breakfast." Cathleen said and yawned.

"Well the boys come home from work at noon and they generally eat lunch then. You're father'll stumbled home around then too, to eat." Cathleen glanced around the kitchen. It had obviously been remodeled.

_Must have been the settlement check,_ Cathleen thought and smiled at her mother.

"What do those boys do for a living?" Dotty asked as she started prepping for lunch.

The girls gave each other the classic 'Oh damn we forgot something' look.

"They work at the meat packing plant." Cathleen murmured and poured another cup of coffee. This wasn't entirely incorrect. They did moonlight occasionally.

"Factory workers? You're father was a factory worker until that accident, but it's not all bad. I got myself a new kitchen, unfortunately you're father's terribly upset, most of the time, and has started bartending down at McGrievy's!" Cathleen sat unfazed as Dotty continued to rant for sometime about how horrible the pub was.

"Mom, shouldn't we know where we're going to sleep?"

"Oh, yes, well, up the stairs and down the hall, there's a door with a pink bunny rabbit on the door, that's your's and Ady's room, the boys can sleep in the downstairs room, across from mine and your father's room. Maedoc shouldn't have a problem with dozing on the couch, or maybe we can set up a cot with the boys."

"Mom, I think that maybe Adriana should sleep with Connor in the spare room. Murphy and I can take my room and isn't there another room in the basement?"

"Yes, but it's awful down there, and I think it would be more respectable if the girls shared one room and the boys shared another."

A classic fight, Mother against Daughter, morals vs. tradition, Cathleen chose carefully and executed the first move.

"Mom, Ady's getting married to Connor. I live with Murphy above Doc's, now I know this isn't the gleaming 1950's anymore and there are TONS of differences, but come and see the generation gap, MOTHER!" A few psych classes never hurt anyone.

"That maybe so missy, but I feel…"

"Let the damn girls do what they wish, woman!" The front door closed, Killian and Maedoc emerged.

Dotty was raised, old-school, to say the least. Wife honors husband, takes care of children and household, and never sass's the husband. Cathleen knew she had won the argument easily. She shot a look at Adriana. _I'm good._

"Well, fine, but where's Annabelle going to sleep?"

"With Maedoc in the living room," Cathleen's head jerked up and looked directly at Maedoc as soon as the words left Killian's mouth.

"Is that a good idea?" She muttered.

"Why not? Are you going to 'psych' me out again?" Cathleen stood wordless, frightened of what her response should be.

"How about, Ma and Da take our room, me and Cathleen'll take the living room and Connor and Adriana can have the spare room." Murphy said.

"I," Adriana corrected him.

"What?"

"I not me, sorry proper grammar," Adriana fussed a bit. Cathleen covered her face and laughed a bit.

"Well get your rooms ready and I'll finished lunch." Dotty exclaimed in a tone of pure anger.

The group left the kitchen and started to snicker. "I've never seen her give into psych before!" Cathleen mentioned.

"So, are we on the floor? Or…"

"Couch pulls out, but trust me, it's not as comfortable as you'd expect." Killian mentioned and started pouring drinks. Murphy shot Cathleen a worried look and then took the small glass from Killian.

"Cheers," Killian said after the glasses were dispersed among the men. The glasses where empty just as fast as they were filled.

Adriana's and Cathleen's minds wondered into the abyss of thought as the men continued to ramble on, about what was the mystery. When Cathleen's attention bounced back she had a drink in her hand and Murphy's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Dotty, when's Annabelle coming by?" Killian shouted into the kitchen between jokes.

"Sometime 'round 7 I believe." She answered. "You're lunch is ready, you ungrateful burdens."

"But Ma, we're _your _ungrateful burdens," Cathleen said and kissed her mom's cheek. Michael and Tanner wondered in just as everyone sat down.

"What's this?! Everyone's gonna eat before we even get home, isn't this the grateful!" Michael remarked and sat down.

"What's with everyone and the word grateful?" Adriana asked and started digging into the fresh bread rolls.

The group said grace and everyone dug in. By the time everyone had finished the boys were in small food comas and the girls were cleaning up. Tanner eyed Adriana carefully, his eyes dodging back and forth between her and Connor. Any preventative fight measure was helpful.

"MA! TIME CHECK!"

"ONE!" Dotty yelled back. Cathleen glanced at the wall clock and thought for a moment.

"What are we making for dinner?"

"Enough, Grandma Aggi is coming over to help as well. Did you know your cousin Ira…" Cathleen looked at Adriana and mimicked her mother as she spoke about her cousin.

"MA! Leave it! Ira got married at the age of 16! 16! I didn't even have a boyfriend at the age! She's popped out 4 kids and I DON'T CARE! There's no need to rub it in MY face!" Cathleen shot back. Murphy, Connor, Tanner, and Michael popped their heads into the kitchen.

"I was just saying she's going to have another boy," Dotty mentioned smugly.

"I SWEAR TO ST. CAILIN! IF YOU MENTION ONE MORE WORD ABOUT THE FUCKING WHORE AND HER BASTARD CHILDREN, I'LL FUCKING LEAVE FOR ANOTHER THREE YEARS WITHOUT CALL! AND MAY HER NEXT CHILD…" Cathleen chucked the plate she had in her hands into the sink causing it to shatter. Cathleen was breathing heavily as she attempted to calm down.

Michael quickly intervened and ushered his sister out of the room. He walked her down to the den and sat her down. Adriana was left with Dotty in the quiet kitchen. Tanner didn't move, Connor just watched, and Murphy was booking it down the hall to the den.

"Wha' happen'd?"

"It's her! That fucking woman! Every time I turn around its Ira this, Ira that! Last time I talked to the fucking whore she told me that the kid she was having wasn't even Andy's! She's been fucking cheating on him!"

Michael looked at his distraught sister and glanced as the door opened. "She's cheated on Andy, I don't know how many fucking times!" Cathleen murmured and started crying.

Murphy slid in and shut the door. Michael looked up at him and shook his head in confusion. He stood up and let Murphy move in. She grabbed onto Murphy and held onto him for a while. The rest of the house seemed to be silent for a while, no words, no creaks in the floor boards, simply silence.

***

It was 3 o'clock before Cathleen and Murphy came out of the den. Michael had slipped out to help out in the kitchen. They walked out into the living room by Killian and Maedoc.

"So, Da, are you ready to see Ma again?" Murphy mentioned quietly.

"It's been a while, but I suppose," Maedoc answered and looked at Cathleen.

"Girl, straighten up, go run your face under some cold water for a bit, nothing like making a fool out of yourself in front of company." Killian commented and continued to flip through the paper. Cathleen swallowed her sigh and nodded.

"Of course, excuse me," Cathleen muttered and pulled away from Murphy as she walked upstairs. Adriana chased after her, when she saw the opportunity.

"What's that about?" Murphy asked.

"Dotty has a strict jealousy about some of her sisters' daughters. Nothing much really, but she ends up putting a lot of pressure on her, mother daughter stuff." Killian half heartedly explained, never removing the news paper from in front of his face.

"Makes me glad that I had boys," Maedoc commented and shut his eyes for a small rest.


End file.
